The following relates generally to wireless communication by a vehicle user equipment (v-UE), and more specifically to vehicle-to-everything reattach timing.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system or a New Radio (NR) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may otherwise be known as user equipment (UE).
Wireless communication systems may include or support networks used for vehicle based communications, also referred to as vehicle-to-everything (V2X), vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) networks, and/or cellular V2X (C-V2X) networks. Vehicle based communication networks may provide always on telematics where UEs, (e.g., v-UEs, communicate directly to the network (V2N), to pedestrian UEs (V2P), to infrastructure devices (V2I), and to other v-UEs (e.g., via the network)). The vehicle based communication networks may support a safe, always-connected driving experience by providing intelligent connectivity where traffic signal/timing, real-time traffic and routing, safety alerts to pedestrians/bicyclist, collision avoidance information, etc., are exchanged.
Such network supporting vehicle based communications, however, may also be associated with various requirements (e.g., communication requirements, security and privacy requirements, etc.). One such requirement may include a privacy requirement that the cellular wireless communication network is not allowed to track the location of a UE that attaches to the cellular network for the purpose of performing vehicle based communications. For example, the cellular wireless network may not be permitted to use information obtained from a UE attaching to the cellular wireless network for V2X services for the purpose of tracking the UE.